This invention relates generally to a weaving heddle having laterally open end loops and a thread eye in a central section of the heddle.
Known weaving heddles of this general type have the thread eye offset from the axis which extends through the longitudinal center of both end loops, i.e., through the bearing surfaces of the loops which engage the heddle carrying rods of a heddle frame. Heddles of this type can be used for a so-called DUPLEX application with two rows of thread eyes. The strip of material used for the manufacture of the prior art heddle is blanked out laterally along the length of the central section between both end loops so that only one edge of the original strip of material will define the side edge of this section. For stronger and hook-shaped end loops the entire original width of the strip of material must necessarily be used. Due to this lateral blanking away of material, the thread eye in this, now narrower, central heddle section is offset from the axis extending through the bearing surfaces of the end loops. In order to achieve the DUPLEX thread eye arrangement, i.e., two parallel rows of thread eyes, the heddles are aligned in such a manner that those having a machined edge on the left side will alternate with those having a machined edge on the right side. However, since the manufacture of these heddles involves not only a blanking out operation but subsequent careful polishing, production is relatively complex and expensive.